Defeated
by Nahualmorph
Summary: Blue dragon gets captured by Rudolph and brainwashed into a sex slave...yeah...it's that kind of story


DEFEATED  
By Nahualmorph

Warning, the following story has descriptions of gay sex, if you're underage or that' not your thing, stop reading now.  
Blue Dragon and Rudolph belong to Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and a bunch of other people. Please don't sue me for using them because I'm broke.

Blue dragon groaned and blinked a few times, all he could see at first was darkness. His eyes adjusted slowly and he realized he was in a damp dungeon. He stretched and got up from the stone bed he was laying into. That's when he realized he was in his full corporeal shape.

"What happened to Shu?"

The last thing he remembered was fighting with that bastard Rudolph. Noi had just changed into his dragon form as well and Blue dragon was finally starting to win the battle. Then everything went black and he didn't remembered more.

"Damn. Rudolph must have found a way to break me and Shu's bond"

That was the only explanation as to why the muscled dragon couldn't feel his human companion inside him.  
The sound of an opening door made him turn his red pupil eyes to the left. A huge an imposing golden dragon entered the dungeon. He was even more muscled than blue dragon.

Blue dragon's body was strong, but also agile. He has a row of spikes starting at the back of his head and ending at the tip of his tail, two thick horns coming from either side of his head, adorned with a golden ring each. His red eyes are always filled with a strong desire to fight strong opponents and his square jaw is always adorned with a devilish grin.  
Despite his appearance, Blue dragon was a good guy, always ready for a good fight against guys like Rudolph, The leader of the Sky dragons, who wanted to destroy all life on earth.  
The golden dragon was very imposing, his muscled frame was similar in shape to blue dragon's except more muscled, and he had a line of smaller but thicker bone spikes adorning his shoulders, forearms and the back of his necks, he also had two horns in the back of his head. His eyes are of a clear blue color and his tail ends in a blunt ball of bone. Perhaps the thing that separates him more is the fact that he has four wings instead of two, although they are a bit smaller.

"I see you're awake, I'm glad you aren't as weak as you look" Rudolph chuckled, taking a step back and barely avoiding Blue dragon's paw as he tried to grab him through the cell bars.  
"You bastard! What have you done to Shu and the others?"  
The golden dragon smiled and crossed his muscled arms. Thumping the ground with his tail.  
"We have a technology that allows us to separate shadows from their human users, so we got rid of the annoying humans and sent them back to earth. As for the rest of your friends and the annoying Noi…they are safely resting in another dungeon, but don't worry, you'll see them soon"  
Rudolph pressed a switch and left the room. Blue dragon noticed a sweet scent filling the room and his head started spinning.  
"Mother…fffuu…"  
His strong body fell unconscious as the room filled with more of the sleeping gas.

Blue dragon had no idea how long he's been out, but waking up like that was definitely bad news.  
His arms and legs were trapped inside metallic tubes, his back was pressing against a metallic table and he was standing spread eagle in front of a huge dragon crowd. He noticed Noi and the other shadows were amongst them, bound and flanked by two dragon guards each.  
To his right, Rudolph was pressing a few buttons in a console. There was a strange looking helmet on a table with several wires attached to it and apparently the golden dragon was putting some kind of data inside the helmet.  
Blue dragon growled and struggled, trying to release from the bonds, another guard approached him from behind and strapped his neck to the table to keep him immobile.  
"Fucking Rudolph. Let me go and fight like a man!"  
"I already did that, and I won…now I'm here to collect my prize"  
Rudolph took the helmet and walked towards Blue dragon, smiling the entire time. He stopped next to the bound beast and ran a paw through Blue dragon's chest.  
"You are going to be my bitch today…in front of everyone"  
Rudolph's hand moved lower, rubbing between Blue dragon's legs and finding the hidden genital slit. Blue dragon blushed with a mixture of fury and embarrassment and tried uselessly to bite Rudolph.  
"Fuck you! I'm going to kill you as soon as I'm free!"  
"No my friend, you're going to beg me for my cock as soon as you're free"  
Rudolph placed the helmet on Blue dragon's head. It was a futuristic design that covered the dragon's eyes, but left his nose and mouth free. It had two small holes for his horns and a few wires still coming from it that connected the helmet to the control console.  
Rudolph licked his lips and walked towards the console, turning the device on.  
Blue dragon's world filled with bright lights of several colors and humming sounds, he started struggling against his bonds as the entire crowd watched the show. Whispered words started sounding on his head.  
"Submit…submit"  
Rudolph was really happy at his latest device. The helmet was meant to remove one's will entirely and leave his mind in blank, Rudolph could program the subject's mind in any way he wanted implanting subliminal messages and turning the user into a mind slave.  
Images of several males started appearing before Blue dragon's eyes, all in several states of arousal and some even engaging in lewd sexual acts.  
"You like this…you love this….you love cock"  
He bit his lips and groaned, resisting the messages. But the flashing lights and the subtle sounds behind the whispers were making every word to drill deep into his subconscious. He felt his genital slit twitching a little and started sweating, fighting to regain control over his body.  
Rudolph noticed this and walked next to him, groping between his legs and giving his hidden testicles a nice squeeze.  
"Come on, stop fighting, let the big boy out"  
Blue dragon's body shuddered as his cock started emerging from his slit. Rudolph immediately grabbed it and started jerking him.  
"You need cock…Rudolph's cock…so good"  
The first moan left Blue dragon's lips, making Rudolph smile. The golden dragon leaned to lick at Blue dragon's neck, feeling his muscles tense.  
Blue dragon was starting to feel his mind slipping away, the images started projecting faster and the sounds filling his ears changed to a deeper bass. The whispers were still there and becoming more insistent.  
"I…must…fight…I don't…I like…no!...Rudolph…"  
The crowd watched as the powerful dragon's body started shaking uncontrollably, his hips humping against Rudolph's paw and slickening it with his precum. He bit his teeth almost to the point of drawing blood, trying to fight both the pleasure coming from his cock and the suggestive words and images being poured into his brain.  
He finally roared and his cock gave a strong throb, the first spurt of his warm seed was so strong that it even reached the faces of a couple dragons next to the stage. Rudolph smiled and gave the mighty cock a few more squeezes, chuckling as Blue dragon moaned and his knees shivered.  
Now to see if it really worked…  
He brought his cum covered paw to Blue dragon's face. The bound dragon's nose twitching at the scent of his own semen.  
"Lick"  
The crowd could hardly believe when the rebellious Blue dragon let his tongue out and started slurping his cum from the golden dragon's fingers, his semi hard cock still twitching and dribbling the last drops of his seed on the stage.  
Rudolph removed the helmet and looked into Blue Dragon's expressive red eyes. They had a blank and dull expression, almost lifeless.  
"Who are you?"  
"I…I'm Rudolph's bitch"  
The golden dragon smiled and removed the rest of the straps, letting Blue dragon fell on his hands and knees panting lightly, Blue dragon looked up and found himself face to face with Rudolph's impressive erection.  
While the golden dragon was barely the same length as Blue dragon, despite being taller, he practically doubled his thickness.  
He held his member at the base and brushed the tip between Blue dragon's lips.  
"Have a taste"  
The hypnotized dragon nodded and let his tongue out, pressing it against the underside of the broad head and getting the strong tasting precum.  
"You'll love this, you can't go a single day without tasting my cock from now on, got it?"  
"Mmmm…yes…I…I need your cock"  
Rudolph grinned and shoved over half of his length inside Blue dragon's mouth, making his eyes bulge and his paws hold onto the golden hips. Hs gagging reflex making his body shudder.  
A powerful pair of claws holding his horns prevented him from pulling out.  
"Just relax, you'll get used to it"  
Rudolph started humping his hips, moving Blue dragon's head a little to the side to let the viewers his cock spreading his lips and the once proud Dragon slobbering all over it.  
Rudolph leaned a little to see Blue dragon's throat bulging with hi thick cock and laughed, still holding his horns firmly and bending his knees lightly to drive his cock harder.  
"That's it Blue slut, you were born to please my cock"  
He pulled his cock out of the warm muzzle and smeared the mix of precum and saliva all over Blue dragon's face, one of his massive feet raised and descended over Blue dragon's cock, pressing it against his body and rubbing the sensitive underside with his sole.  
Blue dragon moaned and buried his face against Rudolph's crotch inhaling deeply and feeling his head spinning with the strong male musk, he started licking Rudolph's genital slit, sliding the tip of his tongue inside and coating it in the golden male's natural lubricant.  
Rudolph turned to the crowd, scratching behind Blue dragon's head.  
"As you can see, the mighty Blue dragon is nothing more than a cock slut, this will be the fate of everyone who dares to oppose me"  
Rudolph rubbed his foot harder against Blue dragon's cock, letting the twitching flesh slide between his toes and pressing his heel against the spot where Blue dragon's internal balls were, making him wince a little.  
"put your arms behind your back bitch"  
Blue dragon complied and stood on his knees with his arms behind his back, lowing down and shuddering as Rudolph's sweaty sole continued jerking on his cock.  
"Cum for me…again"  
Blue dragon growled and closed his eyes, his wings spreading and his teeth showing as his cock spasmed and coated Rudolph's foot with his thick cream, the golden dragon felt the warm and sticky liquid dribbling between his toes and chuckled, pulling his foot up and forcing his toes in his captive's muzzle.  
Blue dragon understood what was expected of him and started cleaning his new master's foot with his tongue.  
Rudolph smiled as he noticed the dragon's submission was creating the effect he wanted amongst the crowd. A few dragons rubbing between their legs subtlety and some more openly masturbating. He removed his foot from Blue dragon's mouth, slowly moving it up until it was pressing against Blue dragon's muscled chest, Rudolph pushed him on his back and started stroking his cock again.  
"Turn around slut, I'm going to fuck your virgin ass…but I want to hear you begging me for it"  
Blue dragon obeyed, remembering some of the pictures from the hypnosis process. The males being fucked seemed to be always enjoying the thick cocks spreading their rumps.  
He moved his tail to the side and spread his cheeks with his paws, looking back at Rudolph.  
"Please master, fuck my ass…I need to feel your cock inside me"  
Saber tiger and the rest of the shadows that were allies with Blue dragon couldn't believe the words that were coming from their friend's mouth. He was completely under the powerful influence of whatever the helmet has done to him. But the worst part was…they were enjoying the arousing sight as much as the rest of the crowd.  
Rudolph stood behind Blue dragon, holding his tail with a paw and lifting it forcefully, making the dragon growl in discomfort. He shoved his entire cock inside the virgin passage in a single thrust, making Blue dragon release an earth shattering roar and spread is wings. Rudolph moaned and gave the firm blue rump a hard spank.  
"Wow, you're a tight bitch, it's a shame you're not going to be by the time I'm done with you"  
He stayed inside Blue dragon for a few seconds, not so much to let him adjust to his size, but to enjoy the pleasurable squeezes around his thick cock.  
Blue dragon felt a tear run down his cheek, he was a strong dragon and had a high pain tolerance, but the thick cock spreading his virgin ass without lube had almost made him pass out. He felt like his insides were on fire. He couldn't stop shaking and the cock felt like it was crushing something inside that made his spent cock twitch.  
Rudolph placed his paws on Blue dragon's waist and started slowly pulling his cock out, chuckling as he noticed there was no blood coating it.  
"Good, looks like you're a rough guy, let's see how much you can take"  
He laughed and slammed his cock back in, making Blue dragon gasp and arch his back.  
Rudolph's paws found Blue dragon's wings and he held them firmly at the base, pulling down in time with his thrusts.  
A dragon's wings were his most sensitive and sacred area, and having his used as a handle to be fucked was breaking whatever will was left in Blue dragon, making him truly feel like a cock hungry slut.  
Rudolph's growls and grunts accentuated every slap of his legs against Blue dragon's rump, he was driving his cock as hard as he could, filling the stage with smacking sounds. He pulled a little harder on Blue dragon's wings making him growl and lower his face in shame.  
"that's it bitch, from now on your ass belongs to me, whenever I want it I'll just lift your tail and take it…you can't refuse me…you don't want to refuse me"  
"I…yes…Yes master"  
Blue dragon's hard cock was slapping against his stomach and spurting precum over the stage, letting everyone see how much the now submissive dragon was really enjoying the rough pounding.  
Rudolph's words had sunk in his brain and all he could feel now with the thick cock spreading his tailhole.  
The golden dragon growled dominantly and slammed his hips with all his strength, almost causing Blue dragon to fall forwards, he felt his balls twitching lightly and buried his cock all the way in, moving a paw to press it against Blue dragon's stomach and feeling the light bulge there.  
Blue dragon felt the first hot spurt of thick cream coating his insides and pushed back, his mind completely controlled by the urge to please his new master.  
Rudolph's load started leaking from Blue dragon's abused hole, dribbling down his balls and running down his legs. Rudolph pulled his still spurting cock out and jerked the last drops over the firm muscled blue ass, marking him as his own. He panted a little and gave the blue ass a firm spank, turning towards the crowd of excited dragons:  
"Ok, the bitch is primed. He's yours for the rest of the day"  
Rudolph chuckled and walked out of the stage, his still hard cock bobbing in the air and being groped by other males on his way to his chambers.  
Blue dragon was panting heavily, still feeling his master's cum dribbling from his rear and keeping his eyes closed. He felt a paw on his rump and opened his eyes, seeing Minotauros and saber tiger standing in front of him and stroking their hard cocks slowly. A line of at least 50 horny and anxious dragons and other shadows forming behind and waiting for their turn to take the new bitch.


End file.
